Forces Collide
by RickyG
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please R&R. This is how a fight between Flippy and Splendid would go if they ever went head to head.


**(This is my first attempt at a fan fic so I would appreciate No Flames. So sit back and enjoy, and good or helpful reviews are welcome.) **

**Happy Tree Friends ******** Mondo Media**

**____________________________________________________**

"_I Grow Bored Of Killing These Weaklings Over And Over Again. I Want Someone Who Will Provide A Challenge For Me!!! NOW WAKE UP!!!"_

"Aaahhh!" *pant* *pant*

"Ah man, that was a weird dream. I'm so sick of having these dreams…I wonder what they mean. Well, I know I'm not going back to Lumpy for professional help that's for damn sure." Flippy looks at the clock and notices that it is 1:30 in the afternoon. "Oh crap it's late, I was supposed to be out of the house two hours ago."

Flippy gets dressed and heads for the town in his truck that he fixed up to look like a war vehicle.

"I wonder if everyone is back to life and well after that tanker truck crashed into that theater and exploded."

Flippy's hand tighten on the steering wheel and his eyes go green,

"_Hehe, that was funny, there was probably so much blood and gore, hehe."_

Flippy snaps out of it before he hits The Mole who was crossing the street.

"Why the hell does that guy even leave the house if he can't even see."

"_Yes, he is bothersome and should be killed."_

"Ok, now I know I must be going crazy…this voice is starting to appear even when I'm not asleep."

Later at a friendly gathering where all the Tree Friends were Flippy arrived to see everyone alive and well. Giggles and Cuddles could be seen under an oak tree whispering and cuddling together. Nutty brought a bag of candy and was going to be occupied for at least and hour. Disco Bear was trying to impress Petunia with his dance moves, while she trying to find a way out of her current position. Lifty and Shifty were busy stealing Lumpy's wallet which was a waste of time because it was obvious it was empty. Mime was showing off his juggling skills to Sniffles and Cro-Marmot. Pop and Cub were eating ice cream, and Toothy was asleep as usual under a tree several feet away from Cuddles and Giggles. Flippy stopped to admire Flaky for a second which turned into five minutes while she read a book in the shade.

"I guess everyone is back to normal, I just need to keep myself from flipping out and every thing will be fine."

"_All of these creatures are so pathetic and weak that I can't believe that I waste my time killing them. None of them put up a fight or a least struggle, it's like they want to die. I want a challenge, a worthy opponent that can fight back."_

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!!!"

Everyone stops and stares unsure if they need to run or not.

*nervously* "hehe…Sorry guys I had a long night and hardly got any sleep. It's nothing to worry about, so just go back to what you were doing."

At that moment Splendid flew right above them heading home after a obvious fight with Splendont.

"_Yes…hehe…yes…he's the one I've been searching for. I will fight him and only the strongest will survive."_

"What?! Are you crazy he's a superhero, and you want to fight him."

"_Yes, and you will help me lure him to the fighting area."_

"Oh yeah, well what if I refuse and tell you to just piss off."

"_Then I will kill all your friends, and this time I'll make sure that they stay dead forever, even your little girlfriend porcupine."_

"What are you talking about, I don't like…I mean s-she's just a good friend, it's not like…"

"_Oh, Shut The Hell Up! I'm not stupid, I've seen how you look at her and besides you can't hide your feelings from me, because you are me. I swear you're just as dumb as them."_

"I swear, sometimes you make me want to put a bullet in my head and end your pain in the ass voice."

"_Just remember what I said about your friends, it's your choice, they can either live their happy lives until another accident happens or I could end them here and now permanently."_

"Fine…you homicidal bastard."

"_Hehe…Come on, we have to get ready for the fight. We'll kill thing, blow stuff up, ohh it'll be fun."_

(Later outside of Splendid's home)

"I'm not so sure about this, I think…"

"_Hey, your job isn't to think, it's to get Splendid out here for our fight."_

Aims rocket launcher at Splendid's home with his finger on the trigger.

"You know I could just go up there and put a note on his…"

"_Nope this is more fun!" *fires launcher* *KA-BOOM* "Hehe, only Mouse Ka-Boom could make a better explosion. You remember him right? The one you sliced in half and blew up after you removed the knife that you put in Sneaky. Man, that was funny!"_

"Keep it up you sadistic bastard, but here comes Splendid."

Splendid flies in and lands a few feet away from Flippy covered in ashes.

"_**Flippy, what's the meaning of this, why did you destroy my home?"**_

"Splendid, I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice, my evil side is pulling the strings and wants to fight you."

"_**What!? That's crazy, Flippy I'm not going to fight you!!!"**_

"Look…traps have been placed around this area and if you try to fly away Evil Flippy will kill all of my friends that are having another meeting at the park."

"_Hehe…time to start the show." (Flippy starts changing)_

"Splendid…I-if push comes to shove, I…I…want…you ..to…kill…me so that this bastard goes down once and for all."

"_**No…I can't do that to you Flippy."**_

"It's not a topic that is up for discussion just do it, …and give my good-byes to my friends especially Flaky. Tell…her…that…I…love herrrraaaa_uuuugggghhhh."_

"_**You…will…pay…for this YOU BASTARD!!!"**_

With that, both opponents lunge at each other ready for a fight that will only end when one dies.

Flippy opens up with a spin kick and pulls out his blade half way through his attack, missing the kick but cutting Splendid across the side of his face just below his eye.

"_**How the hell did that cut through my skin the knife should have broke!?"**_

"_Hehe…I stole some of the Kryptonut that Lifty and Shifty had obtained and hid away just in case they ever needed to use it against you."_

"_**Well as long as your blade is the only thing that is laced with Kryptonut then I should be all…"**_

At that instant a trip wire is set off and several arrows fly and cut Splendid on several parts of his body.

"_**I'm guessing the traps also have my weakness on them?"**_

"_Hehe… that's right, I needed an advantage and I found one."_

"_**You know that your laugh is starting to get really annoying, and I'm going to have to do something about these traps of yours."**_

At that moment Splendid shot his eye beams all around the fighting zone to get rid of any traps that could be sent flying at him while trying to also hit Flippy in the process. Trees fell, bushes caught on fire, and some grass got burned.

"_**Now where is your advantage…come to think of it where are you?"**_

"_RIGHT HERE YOU SUPERHERO WANNABE."_

Flippy managed to land two punches and a swift kick to Splendid's ribs.

Splendid tried to regain his balance, but was knocked back by a three kick combo that Flippy had been saving for this very occasion.

"_**How are able to do damage to me with just your punches and kicks."**_

"_And you called me dumb, all this smoke and grass is coated with Kryptonut powder that I got after revisited the spot where Lifty and Shifty found the first one. I found another one only several feet away and grounded it up into powder and covered the battle field."_

"_**Dammit, you sneaky little psycho, are you saying that I've been breathing in Kryptonut powder this whole time."**_

"_Yup, and you're growing weaker every minute. I guess burning most of the field wasn't so smart, huh?"_

"_**This...*cough*…isn't…*cough*…good."**_

The fight went on for several minutes with Flippy keeping up the assault only allowing Splendid to get in a few good damage inducing shots.

"_**Oh man, I not going to last much longer at this rate, I can't fly away or use half my powers thanks to this damn Kryptonut powder everywhere."**_

"_You really can't keep your mind on a fight can you?"_

"_**I still have some fight left in me, and I made a promise to Flippy that you wouldn't win this fight or at least make it out alive."**_

Splendid took two steps toward Flippy before a large explosion went off from a mine that was hidden in the ground.

"_HAHA…I can't believe that the only mine I put out here actually got stepped on. You should have been observing the ground a little better."_

Splendid was hurt bad and didn't know how much longer he was going to last, he was starting to wonder what was going to finish him off first, the Kryptonut that was floating around or Flippy.

"_I have to admit, you honestly put up a better fight than what I expected, but I think that it's time that I finish it. See ya."_

As Splendid's eyes grew wide from seeing the large rock that was going to be slammed onto his head, Flippy started to hesitate and started to look like he was in pain when good Flippy started to regain control.

"Hey Splendid, I see that my evil side gave you more of a pounding than I expected. Look…I'm starting…to lose…control again. I'm going to get rid of this powder for you so you can put this bastard underground for good."

With that Flippy activated a switch that started a fan that blew away the powder.

"Hey Splendid, thanks for the help, you should start getting your powers back any second now, my evil side is to preoccupied trying to get back out that he isn't listening, but I want you to take him down so that he can't get back up and fly out here, after that I take it from there. Now Lets Get This Show Back On The Road!!!!"

At that moment Evil Flippy resurfaced, angry and ready to fight again, but changed his look on things when he saw Splendid return back to normal.

"_Oh dammit, that sorry side of me got rid of my only advantage!"_

"_**That's right, I know that by myself I can't beat you, but with a little help from the inside my victory is assured."**_

As Splendid flew at Flippy, he pulled out a small paper bomb and threw it at Splendid making it go in his mouth. Splendid started losing his powers fast but was still able to hit Flippy head on with his body, slamming Flippy into a tree and breaking his legs.

"_Hehe…your powers are gone forever and now it's time to finish this."_

Flippy pulls out a pistol and aims it at Splendid's now normal body ready to shot and kill. As he is about to pull the trigger his hand freezes and then throws the gun to the side.

"_What the hell is going on here!?"_

"I'm in control now, and I've got a little surprise for you."

At that moment Good Flippy opened up his jacket and revealed several blocks of C-4 strapped to his body.

As a tear roles down the side of his face he looks at Splendid and says…

"Hey I know you don't have your powers anymore so I'll give you more time to get away put I've got it from here. Splendid, good job, I really appreciate it. Now get out of here before this thing blows."

"_No you fool don't you dare press that damn button, think about your friends and life?"_

"You hurt my friends and you've ruined my life, so know I'm going to get rid of you once and for all! Splendid get out of here!"

Splendid was at a loss of words, he only managed to work up a smile and give Flippy one final salute as Flippy did the same. Splendid got several hundred feet away before he finally saw a huge explosion and the end of a great hero and friend. Splendid couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat at the sight of a friend that had given his life for the safety and well being of his friends and loved ones. Flippy was gone and would never be coming back like everyone else, this was the hardest part of the truth. The sun started setting as the smoke started dying down. He began his walk back to town to deliver the bad news to Flippy's friends.

One Month Later

The whole town was in shock when they heard the news about the fight and the events that occurred and leading up to the death of one of their dearest friends. No one took it harder than Falky and Splendid, they both basically visited his grave almost every day. This was a sad time for the town's residence and together they were able to get threw it. To think that the day started off so wonderful and ended with the death of a great hero. To this day they all go to his grave sight and look upon the description that reads "Here Lies A Great Hero Who Gave His Life To Protect The Ones That He Loved. This Is What True Heroes Are Made Of. Courage, Honesty, Love, And Willing To Give His Life For The Ones He Loves.

(And That's The End Of The Story, Yeah I Know It's Sad With The Death Of Flippy, But No Bad Comments About It Or The Story. Remember That This Is My First Attempt At A FanFic) Thanks For Reading!!! And Don't Forget To Review. ;)


End file.
